In Vino Veritas
by Lenila
Summary: Ein Glas Portwein zu viel hat unangenehme Folgen für Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa entdeckt eine fast fürsorgliche Ader. 4/4
1. Die Rückkehr

Herzlich Willkommen zu meinem ersten Versuch in dieser FF-Ecke. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch und ich freue mich natürlich über Reviews.  
Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren stammen ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

---

Lucius Malfoy apparierte ein Stück vom Haus entfernt und sah hinauf zu den Fenstern, hinter welchen kein Licht zu sehen war. Narzissa schlief vermutlich. Doch er wünschte sich für einen Moment, sie wäre noch wach und Licht würde dort oben brennen, das ihn zu Hause willkommen hieß.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht auf ihn warten, niemand könne wissen, wann er wieder zurückkommen würde. Er persönlich war sich noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt zurückkommen würde, denn heute Nacht war Voldemort zurückgekehrt in diese Welt und wenn er sie allesamt als Verräter angesehen und entsprechend bestraft hätte, hätte das schnell einen vorzeitigen und wenig angenehmen Tod bedeutet.

Dennoch hatte Lucius gehen müssen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Die Alternative wäre gewesen unterzutauchen und das wäre zum einen höchst ineffizient, da der Dunkle Lord ihn früher oder später finden würde und zum anderen würde das bedeuten, dass er alles zurücklassen müsste, was er besaß, sein bisheriges Leben aufgeben und tatenlos irgendwo in nur vorübergehender Sicherheit sitzen und zittern, dass man ihn nicht finden würde und dass jemand Voldemorts Pläne vereiteln könnte.

Als er in der Dunkelheit auf sein eigenes Haus zulief, spürte er, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Er war zurück gekommen und er besaß noch alles, was er vorher besessen hatte. Er war immer noch Lucius Malfoy, reich an Geld und Einfluss und der Macht, genau dies jedem zu zeigen.

Dennoch war da unterschwellig eine Furcht. Man hatte ihn nicht jetzt bestraft, nicht direkt bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Aber Voldemorts Launen waren wechselhaft und unberechenbar. Außerdem war Potter entkommen.

Natürlich fürchtete er nicht Harry Potter, diesen miesen kleinen Wichtigtuer, den alle bevorzugten und verehrten wie einen kleinen Gott. Mit einem missmutigen Schnauben stieß Lucius die Haustür auf und trat in die Eingangshalle. Nein, er fürchtete nicht Harry Potter, aber er fürchtete die Wahrheit.

Lucius legte den Mantel ab und trat an den schweren Eichenschrank im Speisezimmer. Er holte ein fein geschliffenes Kristallglas heraus und eine Flasche Portwein. Seine Hand zitterte ein wenig, als er sich einschenkte, was ihn verärgert die Zähne zusammenbeißen ließ.

Natürlich würde niemand Harry Potter glauben, wenn er ihre Namen nennen würde. Und würde es doch jemand wagen auch nur zu zweifeln, sollte er feststellen, wieviel Einfluss Lucius Malfoy genau hatte. Doch die unterschwellige Furcht ließ sich von dem aufsteigenden Hass nur bedingt verdrängen.

Lucius ließ sich in der Dunkelheit auf den Stuhl sinken und starrte hinüber in den Gang zur Küche, durch den sanftes Mondlicht fiel. Er setzte das Portweinglas an und trank es in einem Zug leer. 


	2. Hilflos

In der Nacht erwachte Narzissa Malfoy von einem so ungewöhnlichen Geräusch, dass sie einen Moment benötigte, um zu erkennen, was es war: Jemand hatte an ihre Tür geklopft.

"Ja?", setzte sie sich im Bett auf und rieb sich müde mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner Schatten fiel in den Raum. "Die Gnädige Frau möge bitte die Störung entschuldigen", fiepste eine aufgeregte und zugleich verängstigte Stimme. In der Tür stand eine der Hauselfen in ihrem dreckigen und fleckigen Arbeitskittel. Ihre großen Augen schienen das Mondlicht zu reflektieren, das in den Raum schien. "Aber...der Gnädige Herr...im Speisesaal...wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen." Die Stimme erstarb.

Narzissa hätte ihm Normalfall die Hauselfe angefahren, was ihr einfiel, hier mitten in der Nacht hereinzuplatzen. Sie hätte sie zur Strafe etwas ganz schauderhaftes tun lassen, wie den Abort mit der Zunge putzen. Aber die Nennung von Lucius und die Furcht und Ratlosigkeit in der Stimme der Hauselfe ließ jeden solchen Gedanken sich in Luft auflösen.

Sie wusste, wo er heute Nacht gewesen war und es war gut möglich, dass er tot war oder schwer verletzt oder aber, dass er nicht alleine zurückgekommen war und man die Hauselfe geschickt hatte, um sie zu holen.

Eilig griff Narzissa nach dem Zauberstab, der immer griffbereit auf ihrem Nachttisch lag und schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel. Im Laufen knotete sie ihn zu.

Die Hauselfe hüpfte wie eine quiekende Ratte vor ihren Füßen entlang, die Treppe nach unten und durch die Eingangshalle. Narzissa sah Lucius' Mantel in der Eingangshalle über einen Stuhl geworfen. Sie griff ihren Zauberstab fester und betrat den Speisesaal.

Angewidert zog sie die Nase kraus, als sie den süßlichen Geruch von Alkohol wahrnahm, der im Raum schwebte wie ein schwerer Blumenduft. Auf dem Tisch standen ein paar Flaschen. Die meisten von ihnen ziemlich leer. Ein umgeworfenes Glas malte einen dunklen Weinfleck auf eine teure Damasttischdecke.

Lucius Malfoy selbst saß ein Stück neben dem Tisch auf dem Boden, halb liegend, während zwei Hauselfen ihn halbwegs so stützten, dass sein blondes langes Haar, das ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht fiel, gerade den Boden berührte. Er hatte den Kopf kraftlos gesenkt und atmete schwer.

Narzissa brauchte nicht viel um sich zusammenzureimen, was genau hier das Problem war und sie erkannte schlagartig, warum die Hauselfe nicht in der Lage gewesen war, genau zu sagen, was los war. Sie hätte schlechterdings sagen können, dass der gnädige Herr so stockbetrunken war, dass er beim Versuch aufzustehen über seine eigenen Füße gefallen war und nun aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr auf die Beine kam.

Narzissa versah die Hauselfen mit einer energischen Handbewegung ihres Zauberstabs. "Verschwindet", keifte sie. "In die Küche mit Euch und wehe ich sehe einen von Euch irgendwo anders, bevor ich Euch gerufen habe."

Als hätten sie sich verbrannt wichen die Hauselfen zurück und huschten durch den Gang zur Küche. Lucius, seiner einzigen Stütze beraubt, kippte endgültig nach vorne über und knallte mit dem Kopf unsanft auf den Boden, ohne auch nur den Versuch unternommen zu haben, sich abzustützen.

Narzissa ging zum Tisch und stellte das umgefallene Glas hin. Dann hielt sie ihren Zauberstab auf Lucius gerichtet, zögerte aber. Es gab durchaus Sprüche, welche den Alkohol in Sekundenbruchteilen aus dem Körper zogen und Lucius zwar etwas benommen aber absolut nüchtern gemacht hätten.

Doch irgend etwas hielt Narzissa davon ab ihn zu sprechen. Lucius unternahm den vollkommen hilflosen Versuch, sich selbst aufzurichten und wimmerte dabei leise. Narzissa steckte den Zauberstab weg und ergriff Lucius' Arm, um ihn sanft aber bestimmt um ihre Schulter zu legen. Ihn so hilflos zu sehen, erfüllte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Hochgefühl.

Sein Kopf sank gegen ihre Schulter. Ein paar blonde Strähnen klebten ihm in Gesicht und er roch furchtbar nach dem teuren Portwein, den Narzissas Tante ihnen letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Sie berührte Lucius vorsichtig am Kinn und hob so seinen Kopf, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er musste geweint haben, denn die Spuren der inzwischen getrockneten Tränen, die ihm über die Wange gelaufen waren, waren deutlich sichtbar. Seine grauen Augen, die sonst immer so herablassend und arrogant blickten, waren glasig, sahen verwirrt und müde zu Narzissa auf.

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und Lucius' Kopf sackte zurück an ihre Brust. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn so gefunden hatte, brachte er ein Wort über die Lippen, auch wenn er nicht einmal in der Lage war, einen Satz daraus zu formen, geschweige denn es vollständig auszusprechen. "Schäm", murmelte er schwach.

Das Wort gab Narzissa einen warmen Stich in die Brust. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig wunderbar an. Sie erkannte, dass er ihr leid tat und dass sie das Gefühl genoss, ohne ihm wirklich helfen zu wollen.

Sie legte ihre Hand um seine Schulter, so dass sie ihn mit sich auf die Beine ziehen konnte. "Und schämen solltest Du Dich auch", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, dass es auch bestimmt keine noch so langen Hauselfenohren von der Küche aus hören konnten. "Stockbetrunken wie ein einfacher Muggel, Lucius."

Er brachte als Antwort ein kaum hörbares Wimmern hervor. Dass er überhaupt verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, bezweifelte Narzissa ohnehin. Vorsichtig führte sie ihren vollkommen hilflosen Mann aus dem Raum. Selbst auf sie gestützt, konnte er kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen.

Auf der Treppe nach oben stolperte er mehrmals und Narzissa musste ihre ganze Kraft aufwänden, um sie beide vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Kurz bevor sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten, löste sich Lucius' Griff um Narzissas Schulter und er sank auf der Treppe zu Boden, sie halb mit sich ziehend.

In der Stille der Dunkelheit hörte sie überlaut seinen Atem, wie er nach Luft rang, als hätte ihn der kurze Weg hinauf mehr angestrengt als sie, die ihn die ganze Zeit stützen musste und vielleicht war das auch der Fall.

Im Mondlicht wirkte Lucius' Gesicht noch blasser als es es ohnehin war und seine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, wie ein Häufchen Elend, wirkte zerbrechlich und schutzbedürftig.

"Zizza", brachte er stockend hervor und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Treppe sinken, den Blick von ihr abgewandt. "Hilf."

Narzissa beugte sich über ihn und legte ihren Arm um ihn, um ihm wieder auf zu helfen. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren und das mühsame Ringen nach Atem. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie doch eine gewisse Besorgnis. Was, wenn Lucius nicht nur absolut betrunken war?

Sie half ihm die letzten Stufen nach oben und brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Behutsam setzte sie ihn aufs Bett, wo er in sich zusammengesunken sitzen blieb, den Kopf gesenkt, so dass die Haare ihm in klebrigen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

Narzissa begann ihn auszuziehen. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass er die Ärmel seiner Robe hoch geschoben und umgekrempelt hatte. Sie berührte seinen nackten Arm und sah auf der Innenseite des Unterarms das Dark Mark schwarz auf seiner weißen Haut hervorstechen.

"Schäm", murmelte Lucius und eine Träne tropfte von seiner Wange auf Narzissas Hand. Sie fuhr sich damit über den Mund und schmeckte das warme Salz, als sie über ihre Lippen leckte.

Sie zog Lucius bis auf sein Untergewand aus und half ihm ins Bett. Er sank in die Kissen und sah Narzissa erschöpft an. Sie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte Schweiß und Tränen von den Wangen.

Sie nahm sich die Zeit, doch endlich sicher zu stellen, dass ihm nichts fehlte außer einer halben Alkoholvergiftung. Aber er hatte keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen und kein Fluch hatte ihn getroffen. Es war einfach nur ein wenig zu viel Portwein gewesen.

Narzissas Hand glitt an seinem Arm entlang. Lucius Finger schlossen sich wie die eines verängstigten Kindes um ihre Hand, als sie sie berührte. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Kopf und küsste ihn liebevoll. Sie hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass sich das so gut anfühlen würde.

Sie sah zu, wie ihm irgendwann die Augen zufielen, sein Atem ruhiger wurde und er schließlich einschlief. Sie wachte neben ihm, wie am Bett eines kranken Kindes. Ihr Blick musterte sein Gesicht, das jetzt vollkommen entspannt aussah. Ein paar hellblonde Strähnen klebten ihm noch an den Schläfen. Ab und zu wimmerte er im Schlaf.

Narzissa dimmte das Licht und sank neben Lucius in die Kissen, ihren Kopf zur Seite gewandt, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis auch sie dennoch irgendwann eingeschlafen war, glücklich und mit einem wundervoll warmen Gefühl im Bauch. 


	3. Selbsterkenntnis

Dass sie eingeschlafen war, bemerkte Narzissa, als sie ziemlich abrupt geweckt wurde, als Lucius versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Im ersten Augenblick dachte sie, er würde husten, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass, wenn man Alkohol nicht durch Magie aus dem Körper beseitigte, er andere Wege fand.

Zauberer kamen selten in diese Verlegenheit und Narzissa benötigte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, was zu tun war. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. "Accio", kam die Waschschüssel geflogen, die ihre Großmutter schon für ihre Morgentoilette genutzt hatte.

Gleichzeitig glitt Narzissa aus dem Bett, half Lucius sich aufzusetzen, die Beine über die Bettkante hängend, die Schüssel strategisch günstig auf seinen Schoß schiebend. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel Narzissa ein, ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten, als er sich auch schon übergab.

Lucius Gesicht war schneeweiß und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Seine Hände umklammerten die Waschschüssel auf seinen Knien als wäre sie ein Rettungsring auf stürmischer See. Er japste nach Luft, als der erste Brechreiz nachgelassen hatte.

Narzissa nahm dies alles mitleidig zur Kenntnis. Sie hatte sich noch nie übergeben, und auch niemanden gesehen, der es tat (schließlich gab es Magie gegen solche Dinge) aber Lucius sah erbärmlich aus und jammervoll.

Nachdem er sich mehrmals übergeben hatte, begann Lucius' Körper zu zittern. Erst ganz leicht, dann stärker. Doch als sie ihm die Schüssel wegnehmen und ihn sich hinlegen lassen wollte, verstärkte er nur den Griff um die Schüssel. "Nicht", flüsterte er jämmerlich. "Bitte."

Narzissa senkte die Hand. Ihr wurde klar, dass er noch lange nicht wieder halbwegs bei klarem Verstand war, sonst hätte er solche Worte nicht benutzt. Der große Lucius Malfoy bat nie um irgend etwas. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass das Wort schon einmal über seine Lippen gekommen war.

Tröstend streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken und lehnte sich vorsichtig an ihn, bis das Zittern nachließ. Als er nach einer Weile sprach, bekam Narzissa fast einen Schreck, so unvermittelt traten seine Wort in die Stille. "Es tut mir so leid", formten seine Lippen leise. "Ich bin so ein Feigling."

Narzissa richtete sich auf. Nicht im Traum hätte sie geglaubt einmal ihren hochmütigen Mann solche Worte sprechen zu hören. An ihn gelehnt spürte sie ein erneutes Zittern durch seinen Körper laufen und wusste sofort, dass er weinte.

Liebevoll strich sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte von hinten ihre Arme um seine Brust, ihn fest an sich drückend. "Es ist doch alles gut", murmelte sie mitfühlend und genoss das sanfte Prickeln, das sein leises Aufschluchzen in ihr erzeugte.

"Er wird mich bestrafen, früher oder später", wimmerte Lucius, "und wenn sie es erfahren, werden sie mich nach Askaban bringen. Die Dementoren werden...Sie werden..." Die weiteren Worte wurden von einem Weinkrampf verschluckt.

Narzissa streichelte ihn sacht, während ihre Arme ihn festhielten, als könnten sie ihn vor allem auf der Welt schützen.

"Ich habe Angst", brachte er nach einer Weile mühsam hervor. Als sie sich ein wenig nach vorne lehnte, lösten sich seine Hände von der Schüssel und umschlossen ihre, die ihn liebevoll an sich gedrückt hielten. "Lass mich nicht alleine, Zizza", wimmerte er. "Bitte. Lass sie mich nicht holen."

Narzissa verstärkte versichernd ihren Griff um Lucius. "Hab keine Angst", flüsterte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr. "Ich werde immer da sein, Lucius."

Er schluchzte noch einmal auf. "Es tut mir so leid", murmelte er kaum hörbar. "Ich wünschte, es wäre alles nie passiert. Wäre ich nur nie dorthin gegangen." Ein halbes Schluchzen lief durch seinen Körper und Narzissa streichelte ihn beruhigend.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da. Narzissa spürte die Kälte in sich hinauf kriechen und konnte die Nacht um sie herum fast spüren, so müde wurde sie auf einmal. Als Lucius mehrmals am Einschlafen gewesen war und sein Kopf einmal fast in die Waschschüssel gekippt wäre, hätte Narzissa ihn nicht festgehalten, löste sie ihren Griff um ihn und glitt neben ihn.

Sie stellte die Schüssel beiseite und brachte Lucius behutsam dazu, sich wieder hinzulegen. Dieses Mal unternahm er keinen Versuch, sie daran zu hindern. Allerdings legte er ihr dabei die Arme um den Hals und gab ein verängstigtes Wimmern von sich, als sich Narzissa aus seiner Umarmung lösen wollte.

Sie sank mit ihm in die Kissen, seine Arme um ihren Hals geschlungen, seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schlüsselbein, so dass seine Haare sie ein wenig am Hals kitzelten. Aber sie ließ ihn gewähren und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Er schlief schnell wieder ein, sicher und geborgen in ihren Armen. 


	4. Der Morgen danach

Die Morgensonne lachte zum Fenster herein und schien Lucius Malfoy auslachen zu wollen, als er ziemlich verkatert zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal kam. Narzissa saß bereits am Tisch, vor sich einen Teller mit Toast und ein Glas Kürbissaft in der Hand. Daneben lag die aufgeschlagene Zeitung.

Sie sah kurz auf, als er herein kam, die Augen zusammen kneifend als ihn das Licht empfindlich schmerzte. "Es war ein sehr teurer Portwein gewesen", sagte sie und senkte den Blick wieder auf die Zeitung. "Ich hoffe, er war wenigstens gut."

Lucius benötigte einen Moment, um mit der beginnenden Unterhaltung mithalten zu können. Sein Kopf schmerzte und fühlte sich an als würde er jeden Augenblick explodieren. Er hatte sich nicht einmal genug konzentrieren können, um einen ordentlichen Anti-Schmerz-Zauber zustande zu bekommen, was sein Selbstwertgefühl empfindlich hatte zusammenschrumpfen lassen.

"Ja, war er", sagte Lucius mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Es war das richtige für einen freudigen Anlass", fügte er wie als Entschuldigung hinzu. "Auf den Dunklen Lord...Ich war in Feierstimmung", log er.

Aber während er das sagte fühlte er sich schrecklich. Alles war zu grell, zu laut und zu schnell. Er ließ sich umständlich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Sofort kam einer der Hauselfen und deckte in Windeseile den Tisch, den Blick immer gesenkt haltend.

"Wie...", Lucius räusperte sich, "bin ich nach oben gekommen?"

Narzissa sah ihn augenscheinlich überrascht an. "Du bist irgendwann in der Nacht gekommen", sagte sie. "Als ich heute früh aufgewacht bin, warst Du jedenfalls da."

Sie hatte einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Lucius zu erzählen, wie er gestern stockbetrunken nicht mal mehr auf seine eigenen Beine gekommen war und das vor den Augen seiner Hauselfen. Wie sie ihn die Treppe nach oben gebracht hatte. Wie er geweint hatte wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie er – jetzt auf den ersten Blick wieder der Mann, den sie kannte – wieder in sich zusammensackte, verlegen, verschämt und erniedrigt. Aber dann hätte sie ihm erklären müssen, warum sie ihm nicht mit einem einfachen Zauber geholfen hatte und das ließ es beim Gedanken bleiben.

Lucius nahm einen Schluck Tee, wobei er verärgert feststellte, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte. "Habe ich irgendwas gesagt?", wollte er wissen. Er hatte da merkwürdig zusammenhanglose Erinnerungsfetzen, die bruchstückhaft waren und ihm Angst machten.

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." Sie sah ihn an. "Und was fragst Du solche Dinge?" Sie wirkte verärgert, obwohl sie seine Worte eher besorgten. Erinnerte er sich doch an etwas? "Warum erzählst Du nicht von der Zusammenkunft. Der Meister, wie ist er? Ist alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit."

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen. Irgendwie war ihm schlecht. "Ja, alles ist zu unserer Zufriedenheit", sagte er leise.

---

Hiermit endet die Geschichte. Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, die Story hat Euch gefallen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich noch mal so was schreibe, aber bestimmt gibt es demnächst noch mal eine Geschichte von mir, . 


End file.
